Ripped
by baileystar
Summary: A new girl moves to Forks and meets a certain teddy bear we all love. But when she is put in danger by other vampires, he will do anything to save her. EmmettxOC, post Breaking Dawn
1. Welcome to Forks

_okay, there are some things you need to know. One, Bella, Edward, and Nessie are living somewhere else in my story and will return later. Two, Rosalie never existed. Carlisle found Emmett and changed him himself. So read on! _

* * *

My life. My friends. My home.

Gone.

If that stupid crime rate in Atlanta hadn't gone up by a slight percent, my dad wouldn't be hauling my butt to a small town. Forks, Washington. Only three thousand, one hundred and twenty people. So much smaller than Atlanta's population of four hundred and twenty nine thousand, five hundred. And the best part is that there is a lot of rain. How fun! Not.

So here I am, a boring old seventeen year old girl. I've only had one boyfriend in my life, Riley, and what a loser he turned out to be. He was sweet, unless he was drinking. Why did I put up with him? Because he was the star football jock, buff, and I would be a loser without him. So, I broke it off with him a week before the move. Now I'm gonna be a loser because I doubt there's gonna be a guy as buff and hot as he was in Forks.

We pulled up to the small two story house. It was a plain house with a old style theme. There was a large front yard; perfect for my little sister Alex. That little third grader was active bugger, and it annoyed me. And she loved to run. Damn, did she love to run.

"Come on, get out of the car, Lee," my dad called from outside the car. I hated that pestering little nickname he made for me. Isn't Natalie a short enough name for him?

I slowly stepped out into the town and the humidity hit me. This place was going to be a hell for my frizzy hair.

"Oh, don't be so down. I know it's old and all, but it belonged to your parents. Come on, it's for your safety. You know how paranoid I am since..." He looked down.

"Mom died. Yeah, I know," I told him. Mom had been killed during a bank robbery in the city. She was a bank teller and pressed the police button. Once the criminals found out, she was gone. I was only eight and Alex was one.

Dad shut the door. "Yeah. On an easier note, your room is upstairs, first door to the right," he said, pointing to the door. I slung my navy backpack around my back and turned my iPod on. Alex's screams of pure joy could still be heard through my loud music. I stepped inside the house and, I swear, three-quarters of the house is wood.

I walked up the stairs, staring at the pale crème color wallpaper. Every step made a large echo on the stairs. I guess I wouldn't be sneaking out any time soon.

The room that, I guess, was mine had a white wood frame and a pure white door. It looked as if it was just recently painted. I turned the gold metal doorknob and saw the small square room. The wallpaper was a camouflage color.

_'Camouflage? Are you kidding me?'_ I thought. My old room was hot pink and covered in band posters. Good thing I brought them with me. Examining the dust bunnies, I dropped my bag on the queen size bed. Luckily, the ground was a beige carpet and my tennis shoes didn't clang against it with each step.

So I pulled my posters out and got to work. Within thirty minutes, the room was filled with posters of Jonas Brothers, Linkin Park, Coldplay, and Paramore.

A knock hit my door. "Lee, I brought your stuff. Can I come in?" I told him he could and he sat the bags on my bed.

"So, I see you decorated the room. I was going to repaint it this weekend," he said, examining my room.

"Oh, well, it's okay. I can live with it," I told him.

He shrugged. "Okay then. Have fun...," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Unpacking?"

He shrugged. "Okay then, never mind. Just have an outfit ready for school tomorrow," he reminded me, and left the room. Great. School.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortess of this chapter; it will get longer, I swear. This will not be a copy of Twilight at all and i hope I don't get Emmett very OOC. If I do, please tell me! R&R_


	2. Meeting

**WEDNESDAY**

I sat in my yellow bug. My dad towed my car down from Georgia because he didn't want me driving. I have my license but he didn't want me 'driving that long distance'.

But sure, my yellow bug wouldn't stick out in this rainy, dim town. People were staring at me as I turned my iPod up loud to avoid them.

As soon as I took one step in the school, this short Indian guy came up to me. "Hey, aren't you Natalie Brookes? I'm Daniel, class president. So welcome to the school!" he said.

Forks High School, home of the Spartans. After I got my schedule from the front office and followed the map to first period math, my worst subject. I looked around the classroom and there was no where to sit.

But I finally found a seat next to the one thing I didn't expect to find in Forks: a guy buffer than my old boyfriend. He was really big and has curly dark brown hair. It was like every curl just fell in place. After introducing myself to my teacher, I sat down next to the hot guy. Finally, I introduced myself to him after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, hey. I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen," he informed me. I looked at the sparkle in his gold eyes and smiled. I couldn't read him at all. Usually, I had a talent for telling if someone liked me. Like Riley, he liked me. Every other boy, no. Actually, I caught a few glances on the way to class today…

"So you're new here, huh?" Emmett asked me.

I smiled. I couldn't believe he was talking to me! "Yeah, I just moved here yesterday," I told him.

He chuckled. "I can tell. Everyone's looking at you like you're a diamond or something. Plus, I hear a sothern accent in your voice. Where are you from?" he inquired. I noticed the white of his teeth when he smiled. And he had these dimples that were so cute!

"Atlanta. On the other side of the country. I swear, I thought that car ride here would never end," I told him. But then, the teacher started talking before he could reply.

Math was a boring class; going over things I already knew. My father had decided to take me out of PROBE classes when we got to Forks. So I just sat there the whole time, daydreaming about my friends back in Atlanta. When the teacher called on me to answer a question, thinking I wasn't paying attention, I would always answer them correctly. I don't think I got on that teacher's good side.

The rest of the day flew by. I didn't see Emmett again for the rest of the day. But I did see Daniel in fourth period.

After I covered my tray with a hamburger and fries, Daniel quickly nudged me over to a small round table with four other people.

"Natalie Brookes, meet Callie," he gestured to the pale red head, "Ivy," he pointed to the blond, "Aiden," he pointed to a dark skinned tall boy, "and Forest," he pointed to a guy with long black hair.

I sat down next to them and smiled. "Hey guys," I greeted. We all started conversing soon after. There was something in their laughter that reminded me of my friends, which made me feel a little better.

They all asked me a bunch of questions about Atlanta. Like if I've ever seen a rapper or been in a music video; which I never had been. And they loved listening to me say things with my 'southern accent'. I really didn't think I had an accent.

Then, I saw them. It was a group of students my age who walked in the cafeteria door.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Callie turned around to look at them. "Oh, that's the Cullens," she explained. Like Emmett? "They're, like, the richest, prettiest people in Forks." Then, two of the Cullens walked in. One was a short girl with spiky dark brown hair. The boy on her arm had long, curly blonde hair.

"That girl is Alice Cullen and the blond is Jasper Hale," Callie continued.

Then, Emmett finally walked in. It made me feel bad that he was alone when Alice and Jasper looked like they were together.

"And that's..."

"Emmett," I said, not taking my eyes off of him.

Callie looked at him. "You know him?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I sit next to him in math. We talked a little," I told her.

Callie looked at me. "Are you serious? That hunk doesn't talk to anyone. I think every girl in this school has tried to talk to him, but he doesn't really talk much," she said. I turned and looked over my shoulder to look at Emmett, who was smiling and laughing at his siblings.

"He doesn't look like it," I muttered, and continued eating.

After school that day, I had to pick Alex up from elementary school.

"And then we played a huge game of tag!" she exclaimed from the back seat. She was digging through her book bag and she found what she was looking for. "Check it out! I found it on the playground today!" she said, handing something up to me. I reached back for it and, at the nearest red light, looked at it. It was a ripped white cloth.

"Are you sure you found it on the playground? It looks like it was ripped off in a fight," I said.

She shrugged, taking the cloth back. "I don't know. It just kinda reminds me of us," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

She began to rub the cloth with her thumb. "Well, it just seemed sorta out of place on the playground. And it was ripped away from its home. Like us," she said.

I smiled at her. "Come on, it isn't so bad. I met a lot of people at my school today; even a cute boy," I told her. Since I had no mother to talk about boys with, I often talked with my sister.

Then, a large red Jeep pulled up beside me. I looked over to see none other then Emmett Cullen. He also noticed me and we both rolled down our windows.

"So what, are you following me now?" I asked him.

He just laughed. "Not really," he jerked his thumb to where his blinker was pointing, "My house is that way," he said.

"Ah, okay. So…uh…see you in math tomorrow?" I said. I had no clue what to say!

"Yes, see you then," he said, and sped off at speeds way over the speed limit. I stared after him then started to drive again.

"So is that the guy you were talking about?" Alex asked with a smug grin. I gave her a glare and she laughed.

When we got home, Alex preceded to tell dad about Emmett. She usually never told him so I don't know why she did now. But after Alex was asleep and I was on my bed doing homework, my dad came in my room to talk.

"So, there's a boy. What's his name?" he asked.

I sat up and shut my book. "His name is Emmett. I'm not even sure if I like him, dad. He's cute, that's all," I told him. My father gave me a glance. He could tell I was lying. "Look, I just met him. It's not like he's the only person I met today. I also met Callie, Ivy, Aiden, and Forest. My life isn't gonna be focused on him, dad," I assured him.

"Aiden? Aiden Hart? I work with his dad at the newspaper. Good man. Why don't you 'check him out'?" dad suggested. I gave him a crazed look then turned away.

"He's a cool kid, but not the boyfriend type. Haven't you heard of the Cullens?" I asked him. The clothes the Cullen kids all wore clothes too expensive for a truck driver's or a restaurant owner's salary.

Dad rubbed his goatee. "I heard of them. Aiden's father, Martin, told me about their father, Dr. Cullen. Supposedly, he's the best doctor out there," he said.

"Well, okay then. I have to finish my homework," I said.

He stood up from my bed. "Okay then. I'll be downstairs if you need me. No later that eleven, okay?" he said, and walked out. I just sighed and continued my homework.

_So today I had met Emmett, Callie, Ivy, Aiden, and Forest, dad thinks that I should go out with Aiden, who I really don't wanna go out with, and Alex found that cloth. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow…._

_I really wanna skip to where Natalie and Emmett fall in love, but I gotta make it slow! I need some ideas for the next day, so if you have any cool ideas to help it move along, please PM me! Thanks! R&R!_


	3. The Right One

**THURSDAY**

"Natalie! Wake up, wake up!" That sound matched with a third grader leaping on my chest was not my ideal way of waking up that morning. So I just flipped over, tossing the girl off my queen bed to the firm ground. She jumped up annoyed and I smiled. Seeing that mad face was, however, how I wanted to wake up. Satisfied, I sat up and stretched my bones. Finally, I slid out of the bed and went downstairs.

"Hey Lee. Want some breakfast?" dad asked from over the stove. I took one whiff of the food he was leaning over and grimaced. My father always did his best to be a house mom in the mornings, but, I must admit, he was not a very good cook.

"I'll skip out, dad. I think I'll just have some cereal," I said, grabbing a box of _Reese's Puffs_ out of the pantry. I pulled over to the couch, began to pluck the peanut butter and chocolate spheres out of the box, and turned on _Spongebob Squarepants_ for Alex, who was waiting for her breakfast. I had to admit that I loved that little guy.

I chuckled and turned to Alex. "Remember that time you ran around the house singing the Spongebob theme song when you were six?" I asked her.

Dad turned from his cooking and gazed at me. "I remember that. But I thought you were outside riding bikes with your friends when she did that," he said.

I looked at him. I was there, wasn't I? If I wasn't, how did I remember it? "I don't know. I _thought_ I was there. Maybe you just told me about it, so I remembered it," I thought.

He just cocked his head at me. "Yeah, maybe so. Alex, come sit down, breakfast is ready," he said, setting the eggs and bacon he was cooking on a paper plate. Alex walked over, gave him the same look I did, but ate it nonetheless.

Later on, I got dressed in jeans and a gray UGA hoodie and left for school. While I parked, I saw Emmett and his siblings standing by his crimson Jeep. When I slammed my car door, they stopped talking and looked at me. I really wasn't that noticeable, was I? My mud brown hair was pulled up in a simple braid and I had my iPod headphones in my ears, listening to _Party in Your Bedroom_. I just turned it up and continued to walk into Forks High School, hoping Emmett would join me. But, of course, he didn't.

"Hey, Natalie!" a voice called over my music. I paused the song and turned to see Aiden.

"Yeah, what's up Aiden?" I asked him. He ran up to me and panted. "What's wrong? Is your book bag too heavy?" I asked.

He just laughed awkwardly and smiled. "Naw, I got it. So anyways, in a few weeks there's the dance right before Spring Break. So I was wondering, if you aren't going anything that day, would you like to come with me?" he asked.

I felt sad for the kid. I had just met him yesterday and he was already asking me out. I just couldn't say yes to him. Sure, dad believes he is a good kid, but not the type of kid I want to go out with. I could tell that he's been the innocent, pushover guy his whole life. He just had that aura about him.

"Look, Aiden, you seem like a sweet guy, but I just don't know if I can really go with you. I mean, I just met you yesterday," I discouraged. I swear, I could hear his heart break.

"Oh, well, okay then! Maybe next year, right?" he said, recovering. I just smiled at him then walked to math. Of course, Emmett was the only one in the class so far.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked him, dropping my book bag on the ground.

He just shrugged. "It's not like I have many friends to throw the football around and break windows, you know?" he said. I just chuckled as I slid in the seat next to him.

"So I heard you turned Aiden down for the dance, huh?" he asked me. I looked over at him. How could he know that so quickly?

"Um, yeah, I did. He just kinda asked a little too quickly," I told him.

"So I guess that would be a no to coming and seeing a movie with me in Seattle tomorrow?" asked Emmett. I turned to him, a grateful look on my face. "Are you serious? Well, sure then! What movie?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. How about some romantic comedy?" he asked.

I raised one eyebrow at him. He did not look like the person to watch a chic flick; and neither was I. "How about a thriller like Splice or something?" I suggested.

Emmett laughed. "I guess that would work too. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six, 'kay?" he asked. I nodded vigorously and we continued to talk.

The day flew by with easy questions and complicated answers. Aiden was trying to hang around with me all day, I guess trying to get to know me. But when he put his arm around me at lunch and Emmett's eyes shot over to us, I pushed it away. As my friends back home would say, re-e-jection!

Faster and faster the day flew by. I rarely listened in class. There was only about three weeks till Spring Break, so I was going to kill time at school until then.

After school, I picked up Alex from school and she still had that ripped fabric.

"When are you going to throw that thing away?" I asked, looking in my rear view mirror at her.

She stroked the fabric with her thumb then looked at me. "I told you that it reminded me of us, so I'm not going to," she said defiantly.

After moments of silence and some quiet music, Alex finally asked, "So what about the cute boy at school?" I nearly choked on my own spit.

"What?"

"That cute boy? Anything new?" she asked.

I regained my stature and looked at her. "First of all, his name is Emmett," I began, "And second, I'm not gonna tell you since you'll go blabbing to dad about it."

"Please? I swear I won't this time!"

I sighed. "Fine. He and I are going to see a movie together tomorrow," I told her. She squealed in delight. Stupid little kids and their eagerness.

And what did I hear the second Alex and I got home? "Daddy, daddy! Natalie's got a date with a boy!" Alex exclaimed. Dad got off his chair and walked over to us.

"Well does she now? And when were you going to tell me?" he asked.

I shrugged, hanging my hoodie on the coat rack. "I just got home, dad. I was gonna tell you right away," I said.

He crossed his arms. "Well is it with Aiden or that Cullen kid?" he asked.

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a pissed off look. "That Cullen kid. Emmett, remember?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. But no past ten, okay?" he said, and I nodded. When I finally got to my room, I did a little happy dance.

I had a date with Emmett Cullen!

* * *

_Okay, I was tired of admiring from afar. Emmett finally asked her out! What dangers will lurk in Seattle? Why did he ask her out so quickly? Why am I asking you these questions? LOL._

_So watch out for the new chapters! R&R please!_

_Oh, and a big thanks to Danni (jonasheartnick) and my friend Noah for helping me with the ideas! Thanks guys!_


	4. The Date

_The date! Some unexpected suprises and lots of drama!_

* * *

Instead of Alex jumping on me to wake up, I just woke up. Yawning, I slid into my computer seat and checked my email. There was an email from my friends back in Georgia, sending me a picture of themselves. I quickly printed it out and placed it on my dresser.

Then, I looked at the clock. "Eight o'clock? Are you kidding me? School starts in half an hour!" I screamed. I quickly grabbed my clothes, threw them on, and ran into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I screamed at dad, frantically looking for my car keys.

"I thought you set the alarm! You have some time. Are you going to eat breakfast?" my dad called from the kitchen.

Finally, I found the keys and opened the front door. "Well I can't now! Bye!" I screamed, and ran outside.

I jumped in my car, started it quickly, and zoomed out. Luckily, there were not many cops on the way to school so I could speed a little. I finally got in first period right as the bell rang and sat down as my heart slowed down.

"Why are you so tired?" Emmett asked me.

"Dad forgot to wake me up and I didn't set an alarm, so I had to run to school," I told him, resting my head on the desk.

He laughed. "Someone needs to get in shape," he teased.

I glared up at him and punched his shoulder, which made my hand actually hurt a little. "Sure, make fun of my pain," I said, rolling my eyes. Then the teacher stood in front of the class.

"Okay, today we are going on a trip to see a Shay Locomotive. We will look closely at how the older train works and what math is involved. So everyone follow me to the buses outside," he said. Everyone got their book bags and followed the instructor. We went out to the large yellow bus outside and we all got in our seats. I slid in the last seat and Emmett slid next to me.

"You can't be still mad at me, huh?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "Nah. I can't be mad at a guy who I'm going to the movies with tonight," I answered.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that, I…" I looked up at him. Was he really going to cancel the date? Please don't make me stuck playing Jenga with Alex all night. "…I can't wait for it," he said, and grabbed my hand. I looked up into his hazel eyes. Was he okay with this moving a little fast? I guess so, because he is making it that way.

We finally got to the Shay Locomotive and listened to boring things about the diameter of the wheels and how the trains worked. I pretended to be interested in it while I thought about what my friends back home would be doing. _Probably joking and messing around like goofballs_ I thought.

We finally got back to the school after an hour of math and went to my other classes. The classes weren't as cool as math was, but at least I had something to read in each one.

Finally, I got to lunch and my friends all eyed me as I sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're going on a date with Cullen?" Ivy asked.

I laughed. "First of all, where did you hear that? And second, his name is Emmett," I corrected them. Cullen just sounded too army-like for me.

Ivy crossed her arms. "I heard you on the bus. You said you two were going to a movie tonight."

I sighed; guess the secret was out. "Yeah, I'm going to a movie with him. So what?" I asked.

Aiden slammed his fist on the table. "So! You won't go to the dance with me when I have two classes with you but you'll go with Cullen who only has one with you?"

I put my hands up defensively. "Whoa, whoa. You wanted to do to the dance with me, as an actual date. Emmett," I stressed his name, "and I are just going to a movie. We never actually said it was a date," I told them. Well, I called it a date, but 'we' never did.

Aiden just shot death glares at me. "Whatever. You're going to a movie with Cullen. So thanks a lot," he said, then walked off to another table. Why can't anyone get his name right?

"Did I really do so wrong?" I asked.

Callie stood up. "Yes, you did. He really liked you, Natalie," she said, and walked over to the table with Aiden along with the others. I ate alone that afternoon.

Later that afternoon, it was five-fifty. I was already ready wearing a pink dress with little purple gems on it. I was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, having last minute anxiety.

Alex was out at a friend's house and dad was watching ESBN. I was listening closely for the familiar roar of Emmett's jeep. Finally, I heard it and grabbed my purse. The doorbell rang the second I grabbed it and walked to the door. I quickly checked myself in the mirror and opened the door.

"Wow, you look great," I said. Emmett was wearing a dark gray shirt (showing his biceps off magnificently, if I might add) and some dark jeans.

"Me? I look under dressed compared to you! You look great too," he said.

Dad came up behind me. "So, you're Emmett Cullen," he said from behind me.

Emmett reached his hand out. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said.

Dad shook it. "Now I want her home no later than eleven, okay?" he said.

Emmett nodded. "Yes sir, my parents want me home by eleven also, so she may be home a little early. The movie is in an hour and I have already bought tickets, so we better get going," he told us.

My dad nodded. "Okay, have fun," he said. I could tell he was rather reluctant at me going off with someone again. He hated Riley once he found out how mean he was.

But, nevertheless, we walked out and I sat in the jeep. But not before dad could give him our house phone number just in case. His jeep was really high up, so I think I knew how six feet tall Emmett felt.

Seattle was a city, but a small one at that. There were bookstores, and diners, and everything else, but it didn't have giant stadiums and the large thirty story buildings like in Atlanta.

But we made it to the movie in time and got out around nine thirty. Emmett and I were laughing at his many jokes during the movie and one during the middle that still had us laughing.

"Oh, come on. You don't work out?" I asked him after the laughing spree as I gripped onto his muscular arm. We were walking in one of the less populated areas of Seattle to get to a restaurant where Emmett was taking me.

"Nope, never," he said. I looked as his built arms and rolled my eyes. He had to work out sometime.

Then, his arm tensed and he looked ahead. I followed his gaze to see two drunken teenagers under the streetlight. I could tell they were about a year older than me. _Fake IDs, probably_, I thought.

"Here, put this on," Emmett said, handing me a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. I slid them on and we walked past the drunks.

One tapped my shoulder. "Hey girl! Come here for a minute! Let me show you a real man!" he yelled. I recognized that voice, so I quickly dropped my arm from Emmett's and turned around.

"Riley?" I asked. _(A/N: this Riley has no relation to Riley who was in Victoria's newborn army in Eclipse. I totally forgot about him when I named Nat's ex-boyfriend)_ I took the shades off to see him better and I saw that it actually was Riley.

"Natalie? Is that you, babe? I knew you'd come back for me," he said.

I put my hands on my hips. "Excuse me, I didn't hunt you down. I live in this state; why the heck are you here?" I asked.

"I came here for my grandma's funeral. I'm leaving tomorrow. But you shouldn't be asking questions. The real question is why the heck did you break up with me?" he demanded, putting his hands on my upper arm.

"Back off!" I yelled, and slapped him. He grabbed my hand.

"You don't give orders around here. Remember who the strong one here is," he said. My breath shallowed.

"That would be me. So let her go," I heard behind me. It was obviously Emmett.

Riley laughed. "Found a new boy, huh? Great. Well what if I don't let her go, hotshot?" he asked. I could hear a low growl from Emmett. Riley laughed more. "Nothing," he declared for Emmett. Then, his hand went and slapped me. My cheek burned and tears welled up in my eyes. He had a large ring on, so it hurt badly.

Quickly, as if immediately, I saw Riley fly back to the other side of the road and Emmett to the side of me. He pulled me in his arms as Riley got up.

"H-How did you freaking do that?" Riley demanded, shocked.

Emmett ignored him. "If you ever touch her again, I promise that that punch will be the least of your worries," he said, and gestured for me to move. "Come on, Nat; let's go back to the car. I'm taking you home," he said, and led me back down the street to his jeep. Riley or his friend didn't dare go after us. They may of been drunk, but they weren't drunk enough to go after a fight they couldn't win.

When we got in the jeep, I was calm enough to talk. "How did you punch him clear across the street?" I asked.

Emmett avoided my eyes. "I'm just strong, is all. And he slapped you. Speaking of which, are you okay?" he asked. He looked at my cheek where Riley slapped me, still avoiding my eyes. I looked up in the mirror to see that Riley's ring had left a large cut on my cheek, which was bleeding.

"I-I'm going to take you to my father. He can help your cut," Emmett said. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and texted someone, using his fingers to pound on the phone.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. I noticed the speed of his car quickly sped up and I gripped onto the dashboard.

"I should go back there and kill those idiots," Emmett growled.

I looked at him. "Look, calm down. It's just a scratch. Believe me, I've been through worse. And will you please slow down; you're going to get us killed! I exclaimed as he sped up more, going well over the speed limit. Emmett didn't reply, he just kept his eyes locked on the road while my heart beated almost as fast as the car was going.

Finally, we arrived at a large house. Emmett opened my door for me and led me inside the large house. Before I could look around the seemingly empty house, he pulled me into a back room. Inside, there was a middle aged man who looked very young and handsome. His perfectly combed back blond hair matched with his pale skin. I recognized him as Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek. "Oh my, what happened to you?" he asked in a caring, compassionate tone.

Before I could answer, Emmett answered for me. "Her drunk ex-boyfriend was in Seattle. He slapped her and the ring on his finger cut her," he said. Then, he let go of my hand. "I'm sorry," he said, and ran out the door. I stared back at him with pleading eyes.

"Excuse Emmett he just... can't stand the sight of blood. Now come here and let me see if I can fix that," Dr. Cullen said, and led me to a chair. I sat down while he grabbed a few medicines.

"So, is Emmett really strong?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Yes, I would say that," he said.

"Well how strong? If he punched somebody, how far would that guy fly?" I asked.

"Emmett probably could knock a guy down, maybe fling him a few feet, but not too far. Why?" he asked.

"Well, he punched Riley clear across the street. So what, is he Superman or something?" I asked.

Dr. Cullen walked over to me and put this cream on my cheek. I shivered and got goose bumps at the touch of his skin. "Emmett is a lot of things, but I doubt he is Superman. He was probably just trying to protect you," he said.

"I guess," I muttered as I allowed him to put more healing cream on the cut. He put a Band-aid on it after all the creams.

"It should be healed by the morning," Dr. Cullen told me with a smile. He took the cloths he used on me with the blood on it and burned them.

"Why are you burning the cloth?" I asked.

"Don't want my house smelling like blood all day, do I?" he said. I blushed.

"Well, thank you Dr. Cullen," I said, standing up.

Dr. Cullen led me to the door. "Please, call me Carlisle. I'll go get Emmett so he can take you home," he said, and walked upstairs. He came back a while later with Emmett.

"Well this was a fun day, wasn't it," Emmett joked. Carlisle and I both laughed. So I said goodbye to Carlisle and followed Emmett to his jeep.

"I'm sorry this wasn't exactly how you planned it," Emmett apologized while we were driving (at a normal speed, thank god).

I smiled at him. "It's okay. It was an awesome movie and your father is really nice," I told him. We were in silence for a few moments until I finally had to ask: "How did you fling Riley across the street. I know you're strong, but not _that_ strong. Please tell me," I said.

Emmett's hand brushed against mine, making me shiver. "It's nothing. I just was mad, as I said before. It's nothing too concerning," he said.

"Another thing," I added, "Both you and Carlisle are freezing cold. And I know you guys are adopted, so how do you both have the same cold skin? I mean, I know people get cold, but you're like ice," I finished.

He looked at me. "How did you know I was adopted?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"I-I don't know. You and Carlisle just don't look alike, I guess," I told him. How did I know that? Callie didn't tell me that when she introduced them to me.

Emmett turned off the car. "Well, here we are. Casa de la Natalie's house," he said with a chuckle. "Call you tomorrow?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure," I told him, and walked out. When I walked inside, dad was immediately by my side.

"What did he do to you?" dad asked, furious.

"No, no, dad, relax. I saw Riley in Seattle and he slapped me, leaving me with this. But Emmett protected me and Dr. Cullen fixed me up," I explained. Dad left it at that (still fuming) as I went upstairs.

"Where'd my picture go?" I wondered aloud. The picture of my friends that I put on my dresser was gone. Oh well, Alex probably took it.

So I plopped down on my bed and turned on _Break Your Heart. _Soon I fell asleep as he was saying '_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold. Like a big bad wolf, I'm born bad, bad to the bone._

* * *

_**Thank you to YolandaFriella and Izzie-94 for reviewing! I know a lot of you are adding this to your alerts, but can you please review too? it makes me what to write more longer!**_


	5. Forbidden Actions

_Wow guys, thanks for all of your support! The constant reviews and people adding it to their story alert is just awesome! So, I decided to start the drama here! Hope you like it!_

* * *

_Saturday_

The sun slid through my curtains into my room. My eyes fluttered open to see my bed, the sheets ripped off. The house was dead silent. So I got up and carefully ripped the band-aid off of my cheek. True to Carlisle's words, the deep scar was gone. There was just a faint shadow of where it was.

Finally, I stepped out of my room. "Dad? Dad, where are you?" The house was still silent. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The aroma of bacon (or at least dad's version of it) still lingered in the air. Finally, I wrapped a black jacket around me and stepped outside. It was raining; go figure.

My dad was sitting on a rocking chair, on his phone. When I looked at him, his eyes moved to the chair next to me, indicating for me to sit down. I went and sat down.

"Yes, yes. I will," my dad finished, and hung up. Then, he looked over at me. "So you pissed Aiden off by dating Cullen, huh?"

I groaned. "His name is Emmett! Why can't anyone get it right? And why can't anyone realize that we just went to see a movie! Who said it was a date?" I fumed.

"Well obviously Aiden did because he's crushed! You have to make it up to him. Go see a movie with him or something," my dad suggested. Why should I care how Aiden felt? I like him, but not boyfriend like!

"Why? I don't like him!" I screamed.

My dad sighed. "Then tell him that. Just go do something. Please? His dad said he was really heartbroken," he asked.

I groaned again. "Fine. Let me call him," I said, grabbing the phone. Aiden said he would pick me up at three and we were going to see _The A-Team_. I slammed the phone down and went up to my room. I started to look around frantically for my picture. It was gone. I have no clue where it went. I know Alex or dad couldn't of taken it because they weren't in my room ever unless I was there too.

So I spent time until three gmail chatting with my friends. They all spoke of how our chemistry teacher set off a stink bomb and the whole school was evacuated. I missed them so much. I missed my home, my city. But now that I have Emmett in this small town, I feel a little better.

But soon it was three. I threw on a red tee shirt, black vest, and jeans. It was very casual compared to what I wore with Emmett.

"Hey Natalie," Aiden greeted at the door.

"Hi Aiden. Bye dad!" I exclaimed to my dad, who was in the living room on his laptop.

"Bye!" he called back.

I looked at him. He interrogates Emmett yet he doesn't question Aiden? "Yeah, dad. I'm going. With Aiden. To a movie. _Alone,_" I stressed.

He looked up at me with a confused look. "I know; have fun," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door into his silver 2002 Lexus.

"So, you actually wanted to go to a movie with me?" Aiden asked after awkward silence.

I rolled my eyes then looked at him with a caring smile. "Yes, I did. I thought it'd be fun," I told him, still never calling this a date.

A frown formed on his lips. "Yeah, fun," he said. We continued all the way to the theater in Seattle that Emmett took me to. We got our popcorn and sat in the movie.

But a little bit into the movie, one character went "Hey, stay beautiful baby." I felt romance in the air. Aiden had grabbed my hand a while back and was now studying my face. I looked over at him. Slowly and cautiously, he moved his face closer to mine. Soon, we were kissing each other as the guy who was suppose to be Mr. T yelled "Let's go, fool!"

Why was I kissing him? I don't like Aiden. At all. Yet here I was at a movie with him, holding hands and kissing. It was a big leap for me as I broke apart. I jumped up and stormed out of the theater as Aiden followed closely behind.

When we were out of the movie, Aiden caught up to me. "So what? You didn't like me kissing you?" he demanded.

I swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Aiden, I don't like you. As a friend, maybe. But not like this," I said. That was *my* way of letting him down gently.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?" he demanded.

I shook my head. "The heat of the moment, I guess. Can you please take me home?" I asked. I looked slowly at Aiden's death glare. He looked so mad, like he was about to throw something. I got ready incase I would have to run away.

"Fine," he fumed, "I'll go get the car. I'll cut through the alley. Stay here," he said, and stomped out of the theater. I looked at him in shame. Why did I have to tell him like _that_? Oh right, I'm an idiot.

After about fifteen minutes, I started to worry for Aiden. He hadn't come back yet. Had he forgotten about me? Did he leave without me?

Annoyed, I stomped out of the theater in rage. It was raining hard, as normal. I was soaked within three seconds. Quickly, I walked to the alley next to the movie. It was sunset, so there was a dim orange light but the building made it dark. Suddenly, I saw a moving lump in the middle.

"Help….me," the lump called.

I looked over. I recognized that voice and that black hair. "Aiden?" I asked. I looked and saw Aiden bundled in a ball in pain. Then, he began screaming bloody murder. I looked back and saw we were alone with no one to help.

"W-What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" I asked him, kneeling down.

"Burning…," he let out another cry, "…Everywhere. My thoat…," he muttered out before he began his scream fest again. I had to get help somehow. Maybe Carlisle could help him!

I ran over to the nearest phone booth and found their number. As soon as I finished dialing it, I ran back over to Aiden. He was still screaming and gripping onto his throat.

"Hello?" the number finally answered.

"Carlisle? It's Natalie; I need your help!" I exclaimed.

"No, it's Alice. Let me get him for you," she said. I heard the phone being handed off and Carlisle answered.

"Natalie, what's wrong? Who's screaming?" he asked. I had to block one ear to

"I-It's Aiden. He walked in the alley next to the movie theater and now he's screaming. He says he's burning, especially in his throat. Help!" I explained to him.

There was a brief pause. Then he spoke, "Natalie, I'll be there as soon as I can. But you have to leave; you're in danger," he said.

I made a confused face and looked away from my pain-filled friend. "I can't leave him! He's in pain!" I exclaimed.

"Natalie, you have to! Just…we'll be right there," he said, and hung up. I turned back to where Aiden was to see he was standing up.

"Aiden, no! Sit down! Carlisle will be here in a few minutes. You need to relax," I ordered him, walking over. But he turned to me, his brown eyes now fully black.

"I need…," he muttered out.

I looked at him, studying his color changing eyes. "What? What is it?" I asked.

He smiled an evil smile, showing his intensely long teeth. "…Your blood," he finished. I backed away.

Oh god.


	6. Great Loss and Realization

_This was a very sad chapter to write. In the saddest part, my iPod (which was set on shuffle) played 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day and it just made it uber sad. If you want to see the effect I had when writing it, I'll write when the song starts and you can play it to see how I felt_

_

* * *

_

I stepped quickly away from Aiden, only to trip on the rain and fall back. I still scooted away and he stepped menacingly closer. His eyes were locked on mine, looking through my soul.

"Aiden? Aiden, are you okay?" I asked.

He gave me an almost furious look. "You hate me. Now I'm going to kill you," he said through gritted teeth. I let out a scream as he picked me up off the ground by my shirt, showing me that his skin was as cold as Carlisle and Emmett's. He held me close to his face and I could smell his popcorn breath. He pulled me so that my neck was in clear view of his eyes. He stared at me and smiled.

"It's almost sad. You haven't even been here a week and you're already going to die. I guess the Brookes will lose another," he said, then groaned from the pain in his throat. I let out another scream. He used his nails to open my scar on my cheek up. "Finally," he muttered, taking a drip of my blood on his finger.

Then, almost instantly, he was knocked to the ground with a strong force. I fell quickly in shock only to be caught by a pair of soft, cold arms. I looked up into loving golden eyes.

"Natalie, I'm Esme, Emmett's mother. Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked.

I didn't answer and just looked to where Aiden was being held down by Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. He struggled but was no match for the three. But he knocked the three off of him and jumped between the buildings to get to the roof. He landed on the roof and then was tackled by a female, obviously Alice. They fell down and hit the ground with a smash. But Alice got back up as Emmett and Jasper grabbed Aiden's arms. Almost in slow motion, I saw Alice jump on top of Aiden and crack his head off like a rock. His body became limp and fell to the floor.

_(A/N: The song started here)  
_"No!" I screamed, trying to run to him, but Esme held me back. Tears welled up in my eyes. He was an innocent teenager who just got his heart broken. Now he was dead. He died with a broken heart. Now he would never see the ball or have a future with a wedding and children. His life was ripped from him, just like that.

It was just a few days ago that he asked me to the dance, and I refused. It was just a few days ago he was furious about Emmett and I seeing a movie. It was a few hours ago that he was excited to see a movie with me. It was a few minutes ago that I was ashamed that I kissed him. And it was only seconds ago that he had died.

Esme turned my head to her. "Natalie, relax, baby. Relax, please," she cooed. I watched the boys and Alice make a fire when the rain turned into just little sprinkles. They threw his body in it and I watched it burn.

"No…," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheek. Finally, the rain put the fire out. Carlisle ran over to me and looked at my cut.

"Everyone run back. I'm taking her in the car," Carlisle ordered. Almost instantly, I saw everyone disappear. _(A/N: The song effect ends here)_

Carlisle helped me up and led me quickly down the alley. I followed him to the other side where a black Mercedes waited for us. I slid into the passenger seat while Carlisle got in the driver side and sped off. But what I was confused at what _'What happened to Aiden? No normal person could die like that,'_ I thought.

"I guess you have a lot of question that want to be answered," Carlisle began, "and this was not the way I intended to answer them."

I looked over at him. "What happened to Aiden?" I asked.

"Aiden became…a vampire. Someone must have bitten him while he was in the alley. That burning feeling he felt was a thirst, for blood," he said. Vampire? How is that possible?

"I-I thought there were no such thing as v-vampires," I stuttered.

"There is. There are vampires mostly everywhere. And they don't die since they are immortal," he told me.

"How do you know so much on vampires? Are you the Vampire Slayer or something?" I asked. Then, it hit me between the Cullens and Aiden. They moved at the same speed. They were all ice cold. They all had super strength. "Y-You're a vampire," I whispered.

Carlisle looked down. "I didn't want this to be the way you found out; if you did at all," he said. I looked at him and quickly scooted away. He could jump for my blood at any moment. "Relax, Natalie," he calmed, "My family and I are 'vegetarians'. We drink only animal blood," he said. Wait…his family? _Emmett Cullen was a vampire?_

We finally got to the Cullen house and I was led inside. Everyone was already sitting on the couches in the living room. Emmett motioned for me to sit next to him and I did.

"We haven't heard of any vampires in the area, so why would they come now?" Esme asked.

"They can't be creating a newborn army as Victoria once did. There have been no disappearances recently," Carlisle said.

"Maybe he or she was trying to feed on Aiden. Then when Natalie got there and he or she saw that Aiden was going to feed off Natalie, they left," Alice suggested. _Feed_ off me?

Carlisle rubbed his chin. "Maybe. But if they saw that we killed Aiden and didn't kill Natalie, they could go to the Volturi," he said. Who were the _Volturi_?

After many thoughts on what could of happened, everyone left, leaving Emmett and I alone.

"I am so confused by all of this," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Don't be. The Volturi are kinda like the police of vampire world. They make sure no newborn armies are created and that humans don't know of our existence. Newborn vampires were used to make armies in the past because newborns are stronger that regular vampires," Emmett explained.

"And Aiden, he was…"

"A newborn, yes. Intent only on blood. We had to destroy him or you would be sucked dry," he said. I looked at him. _Sucked dry?_ Great, he just made my day. But he put he hands on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry about your friend," he said. "But, why was he so pissed off at you?"

I looked away. "We were at a movie. And we…kissed," I said. Emmett let me got and studied my blue eyes.

"You _kissed_?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, heat of the moment I guess," I thought.

"Oh yeah, because the A-Team is _such_ a romantic movie!" Emmett growled.

I looked at him and studied the betrayed look on his face. "Why do you care? We're not dating or anything!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was wondering if, since I have nothing else to hide, if you would be my girlfriend," he asked. His girlfriend?

My whole body was screaming 'Yes, yes, YES!' and I tried to stay calm. "Um, yeah, it would be great," I barely choked out.

He sighed and laid back. "You don't know how many times I had to practice that. The last time I asked someone out was, oh, 1933," he said. 1933?

"How old are you?" I demanded.

"Ninety-five, actually. Third youngest with Bella and Nessie," he said. I looked at him. Who were Bella and Nessie? Emmett chuckled, "Boy, are you clueless. My other adopted brother Edward fell and love and married Bella. Before she was changed, she had their kid Renesmee, or Nessie as everyone calls her," he explained. "Where were you?"

"In Atlanta!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, it's eight. You're dad's gonna wanna know where you've been and why Aiden…isn't with you. I'll get Carlisle to take you home, okay?" he said. I nodded as Emmett walked to go get Carlisle.

So I guess I'm in the know now. I know the Cullens are vampires. I know that there are others out there. I know Aiden was a vampire. And now I know how Aiden died. This sucks.

Carlisle brought me home. The drive home was silent and awkward. Carlisle drove almost as fast as Emmett did. When we got to my house, he followed me to the door. My sister's bedroom light was off, but I could see the dim glow of her nightlight, meaning that she just fell asleep. When dad answered the doorbell, he was surprised to see Carlisle with me instead of Aiden.

"Dr. Cullen? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Carlisle stepped in front of me and shook his hand. "Um, would you mind if we talked in private? Natalie seems a little down at the moment," he asked.

My dad eyed me. "Oh, yeah, sure; come in. Natalie, you would like to go to your room? Amanda wouldn't stop calling today," he said. I ran upstairs. Instead of calling back Amanda, I listened intently to what Carlisle was telling my dad. The walls were paper thin, so I could hear everything they were saying.

"Aiden walked through the alley to get the car and take Natalie home when some muggers came out from the shadows. She said he just disappeared with a scream and she saw that one of them had a knife. I'm afraid Aiden most likely was killed. So she called us. Her would seemed to open up due to her tripping when she ran after him," Carlisle explained. I couldn't listen anymore. I know the cover story, but I also know what really killed him. It was the Cullens who killed him. But they had to, or I would be killed.

So quickly, I grabbed my phone and dialed Amanda's number.

"Nat? Is that you? Oh my gosh, how's Washington?" Amanda asked me. Amanda and I had been friends since kindergarten, so this move really drove a stake through our hearts, no pun intended.

"It's fun. A lot of adventure. Hey, can you send that picture of you and the guys again? I don't know what happened, but it just disappeared," I asked.

"The one of all of us? Yeah, sure. So, any cute boys there?" she asked.

I flipped my hair. "_I _have a boyfriend already," I told her. I tried to sound as happy as I could, but any time I thought of Aiden, I kept seeing that moment his head fell off like a rock and it made me tear up.

"Really? Who? Is he cute? How old is he?" Amanda asked, excited. She asked about three more questions then went silent.

I smiled, trying to remember all of her questions. "Yes, really. His name is Emmett Cullen, yes he's cute, he's our age, he's about a foot taller than me, no we haven't kissed, and school is boring," I told her. I could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"Well, I have to go. It may be eight there, but it's midnight here and I am tired from working at that daycare all day. Night," she said, and hung up. I fell back on my bed and looked at the roof. I heard the front door shut, along with the bright lights of Carlisle's car. I quickly turned off all the lights and pretended to be asleep. Dad came in a few seconds later, saw I was 'asleep', and left.


	7. Always

_Finally it is out! I have been so focused on the Expedition of the Master School and my fiction story 'Disguise' to work on this! But, I stayed up till 12:05 AM just to finish it for ya'll! Hope you like it! A lot of romance!_

_**Oh yeah, everyone please go to www . shimmerawards . webs . com / nominate . htm and nominate this story! (remove the spaces) **_

* * *

After all the recent events, I decided that it would be in everybody's best interest if I just stayed home in my pajamas all day and catch up on my fanfiction readings, since I had been ignoring them recently.

The day was quiet, surprisingly. I tried to keep my mind off of Aiden and his short, short life. But reading these stories, every single one of them, reminded me somehow of Aiden. It was too much, so I went and laid on my bed. Staring at the ceiling was so boring, but it took my mind off things.

Then, my phone rang with the familiar 'Stronger' ringtone for my boyfriend. My vampire boyfriend. So, still bored, I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" Emmett asked. Nat? Well, it's better that my dad's nickname.

"Nothing. I'm just being bored out of my mind," I answered, fidgeting with my nails.

He laughed. "Well then, you need to do something fun. What time is it? Three? Come on; you and me, picnic. Whataya say?" he asked. I smiled; he could always cheer me up.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Good, I'll pick you up at six, okay?" he said. I approved his plan, and then we hung up.

For three hours, I was either listening to music or playing Pac-Man. Those were the only things that could take my mind off of Aiden. Finally, it was time and I went outside in a red tank top and jeans.

"Where are you going?" dad asked when I got downstairs.

"Emmett is trying to cheer me up by taking me to the park for a picnic. I hope it's okay," I said.

My dad smiled. "Anything to make my little girl happier. Have fun," he said. As soon as be finished, there was a knock at the door. I gave my dad a thumbs-up and walked to the door.

There was Emmett, in jeans and a bright white shirt and a white jacket. The two looked almost looked new. He eyed me. "You look a lot better than I thought you would have," he said.

I smiled a weak smile. "Well that's good. But, you know, I'm still mourning," I said. There had been a segment on the news about him and how the police are starting an investigation to find his killers. Too bad they will never know the truth. If I ever found the idiot that bit him and making it so it forced Emmett to kill him, I'm going to rip him apart.

"Well come on then. My brother Edward told me about this beautiful garden he and Bella used to go to," he said. I shut my door and followed him to his Jeep. The wet ground was somewhat icy due to the cold weather, but I managed to get to his car without slipping.

The car ride was silent. All the radio stations in Forks contained either country music (which Emmett and I both expressed a disgust for) or the news, which was talk about the 'killers' in Forks. As soon as he heard the name 'Aiden Hart', Emmett turned the radio off. The dim, dreary environment in Forks just made me feel worse. I received a few glances from fellow classmates that screamed 'Why is she in a Cullen car?'

Finally, Emmett pulled his car to the side of the road near a forest. We both got out and Emmett grabbed an old fashion woven picnic basket. I looked at it and chuckled.

"Do you have a red-and-white checkered blanket too?" I asked. But when he pulled one out of his car, I stopped laughed and remembered how he was from the early nineteen hundreds, and that he was one of the youngest. But he just chuckled at it more.

"Here, hold this stuff and get on my back. And you better hold on tight," he said. I jumped on his strong back and he started running. We were moving like a blur and, before I knew it, we were in this beautiful field of flowers dampened by dew.

"I can see why Edward brought Bella here," I said, laying the blanket out. Emmett brought the basket over and handed me a sandwich and soda. He didn't get anything for himself. "And you're not going to eat anything?" I asked.

Emmett chucked. "I'm a vampire. I don't eat," he said. I gave him a smile and bit into the sandwich. It was so peaceful in that beautiful garden. Various butterflies flew around as Emmett just kept staring into my eyes. Finally the sun set and beautiful stars were twinkling in the sky. Then I noticed Emmett still staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

He smiled. "Nothing. You have pretty eyes, is all," he told me.

I smiled. "Emmett Cullen, are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," he said, scooting closer to me. "Is it working?" I smiled and fell on my back to look at the sky. Emmett soon followed and let me lay on his shoulder.

Then, a light lit up the sky. "Look! A shooting star!" I exclaimed.

Emmett looked me lovingly in my eyes. "Then make a wish. Shooting stars always come true," he told me.

"How can you be sure?" I said, thinking of my wish.

"Well, the day before you came here, I saw a shooting star. I was feeling lonely. Edward and Bella just left after a visit and I saw how…_lovingly_ they looked into each other's eyes. I am…_was_ the only Cullen without a mate. So I wished that someone would come that I could spend eternity with. Then you came," he said, snuggling next to me. Ice was radiating off his body and I began to shiver. "Sorry to get on mushy on you there. Here, take this," he said, handing me his jacket.

"Thanks," I said, pulling it on. Then, I noticed a hole in the fabric by the sleeve. "What happened to your jacket?" I asked.

"Oh, that old thing?" he wondered. "The day before you came, I was fighting with the wolves." Wait, _wolves?_ "We stopped when we got to the elementary school. But we didn't stop before Leah had a chance to rip it off. She just spit it out and we ran deeper into the woods," he said.

I stared at him with an open mouth. Then I shook my head. "So many questions," I told him.

"Okay, look. The Quileute Native American tribe down by La Push has a pack. The ability to shape shift into wolves have been a gene among them. Only a few can actually get it," he explained.

"Hence, _gene_," I told him. He just chuckled.

"Yes, hence indeed. Well anyway, one of the Quileutes, Jacob, was in love with Bella even though she was Edward's. When Bella had Nessie, he imprinted on her; meaning that he is sworn to her. Kind of like an extreme marriage where you can't get angry at her," he said. "Now he has a house down the road to where Bella, Ed, and Nessie live. ," he finished.

"God, this is so creepy," I muttered. Wait… "This got ripped off by the elementary school? Did you get it back?" I asked him.

"Nah," he waved it off like it was nothing. "I came to see if it was still there that afternoon, but it was gone. I guess it was the wind," he explained. His jacket was made of the same cloth as the thing Alex found.

'_So Emmett has his cloth ripped out from the whole jacket,_' I began thinking, '_Then he wishes on a star for a mate. Then I come and fall for him. I need to get Alex to give me that cloth; a piece of him,_' I decided. I laid on his arm for a while and got a little sleepy.

Then I looked into the sky where I could still envision the shooting star shooting across the sky.

'_I know my wish now_," I thought to whoever made the wishes true with a yawn. '_I wish…I wish that, no matter what happens, Emmett and I will always end up together. Always,_' I said, before I fell asleep on Emmett soft, muscular shoulder.

'_Always_.'


	8. Furry Secrets

_Hey guys. I'm soooo sorry for the long update. I've gotten so entwined with school, video games, the Master School series, and just being plain lazy to write this. So I hope you like the direction you're going through. And there's some surprises for our heroine in this chapter!

* * *

_

I woke up early in my bed due to my loud alarm. How did I get here? I fell asleep on Emmett's shoulder. He must have carried me home then.

It was a Monday, so the alarm went off early for school. I rolled over in my bed and grabbed my iPhone, which was ringing my loud alarm. While it was checking for emails from my friends, I read all the text messages I got. One was from Forest, asking my what exactly happened on Saturday night. I ignored that and went to the text message from my vampire boyfriend. His text told me that he carried me home last night and was taking me somewhere super special after school today. But I really didn't want to go to school today. It would just remind me of when Aiden asked me out, then that would make me think of how I broke his heart, then how I kiss-and-ran on our pity date, then seeing his head being ripped off... It just was too much.

My dad walked in the room and sat by the edge of my bed. "Do you feel like going to school today, sweetheart?" he asked. I shook my head quickly. I was up for anything else, just not school. "Well, you can stay home today if you want. I have to go to work, but I'll drive Alex to school. You just relax today. I'll call later," he said.

"But wait, dad, who's gonna pick Alex up?"

"Maybe you could ask Emmett to pick her up and you two can go have dinner together or something. Otherwise, could you go get her?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Relax, Lee. I'll see you later," he said, then left.

I quickly grabbed my phone, about to text Emmett and tell him about how I was staying home and then I felt someone sit on the bed next to me. I turned to see Emmett smiling down at me.

"So, you don't feel well, huh?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Vampire, remember?" he said, leaning in and brushing his lips against my neck. I shivered then met his lips passionately. His arms wrapped around my head then he pulled away. "You seem so depressed," he joked. I nodded then buried my head into his chest, which was covered by his gray hoodie. He cuddled up by my side and I could feel his smooth, cool breath on my face.

"I really love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I said. He was so comfortable that I fell asleep again.

...

When I woke up, Emmett was scrolling though the channels on my television.

"What are you doing?" I moaned while streaching.

Emmett smiled at me and put the remote down. "You've been asleep for three hours! I got a little bored," he told me. I looked over at my computer and saw my email was open.

"Why were you looking at my email? Isn't that against the law or something?" I asked.

Emmett just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I was just wondering of you've mentioned me to your friends," he said.

"I haven't told anyone except my friend Amanda about you! But then again, she probably went blabbing it to the whole school," I told him.

"Well then," Emmett stood up from the bed. "We better get going if we want to get to my secret place by noon," he said, throwing me a gray Forks High School hoodie and jeans.

I eyed the hoodie. "What's this for?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Thought you'd want to show some school spirit rather than wearing that ugly Georgia sweater," he explained.

"Oh, okay cool. I'm gonna go change." I got out of my bed in just my tank top and shorts and ran to the bathroom was Emmett continued to flip through my channels. When I came out, Emmett was frozen at a commercial for Barney.

"What's wrong, Em? You have a newfound liking for Barney or something?" I asked him, sitting down next to him.

"No, wait, shh," he said, staring intensely at the screen.

Then, the screen changed to a news anchor lady and her alert brown eyes looked into the screen. "A string of murders with no clues leading to the suspect in Seattle, more info tonight at nine," she finished, and then the screen went back to kids' shows.

"You think it could be Aiden? Could he have survived?" I asked.

Emmett's eyes were still locked on the screen. His aura of happiness was replaced by anger and worry. "No," he replied. "He's dead. Defiantly. It could be another vampire; maybe the one who changed Aiden." He then looked at me and put an arm around me. "Please don't go anywhere for the time being without me," he ordered.

I looked into his golden eyes. "You think this vampire could be coming after me?" I asked, very worried.

He just turned his gaze to outside my window. "Probably not. But it might harbor a little grudge for you since you took its prey," he predicted.

I thought for a minute. "Emmett, why did that vampire run away from me? I mean, it's a vampire! Why would it run from a mere human? Couldn't it just...feed off both me and Aiden?" I asked.

"It probably was reacting fast. It might have smelled my scent on you quickly and thought you were a vampire It was too tired to fight if it was searching for prey in such a public place," Emmett explained.

"Okay, well, let's go to wherever you were talking about," I said, standing up.

Emmett turned the small television off and stood up. He took my hand and led me outside. I got in Emmett's red jeep while he got in the driver's seat. We drove from my house deep into the Forks woods.

"I've never been this way before," I stated, looking out the window. Outside, there was a large cliff falling into an unforgiving bay. Sharp rocks lined the shore and the foamy waves crashed against them.

"I'm not surprised. The rez isn't really a tourist attraction," Emmett said, scanning the cliffs for something. I forgot the cliffs, trying to figure was a 'rez' was. But, never the less, Emmett barreled his Jeep back into a green forest until I noticed diminutive, modest houses.

Finally, Emmett pulled into the space in front of a two-story, dry wooden house. He got out of the car and, before I knew it, was opening my passenger door for me.

"I forgot about the speed," I told him, climbing out of the car.

Before Emmett could answer, a group of Native American boys came out of the house. There were about eight of them, and they were all shirtless with only jeans or shorts on. One, the youngest, ran up to Emmett. "What's up, man?" he said, giving Emmett a high five.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emmett said, looking at me, "Nat, this is Seth Clearwater and the rest of the pack. Sam," he nodded to the oldest, strongest one, "Paul, Jared," two boys who looked very much alike, "Quil," he pointed to the boy with curly black hair, "and Embry," which made the boy with the smooth black hair nod.

Embry smiled at me. "Good timing, we needed a new Vampire Girl," he said, which gained playful laughs from the others.

"Natalie, these are the werewolves I was talking about," Emmett told me. I looked at them. All of them seemed to have the same black, circle tattoo on their upper right arms.

"Gee, between you and your family, the world's gonna know about us by next year!" Paul joked.

"Aw come on," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around my waist, "She won't tell anybody," he said. The pack shrugged then Sam, Paul, and Jared began to retreat to the woods. "Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked.

"Cliff-diving. You and your girlfriend are welcome to join us, as long as she doesn't break," Paul said with a smile to me.

I furrowed my eyebrow. "You aren't talking about those jagged cliffs we drove past, huh?" I asked.

Jared laughed. "Well, look at the human catching on," he said, and then the three wolves ran away.

"They say it like being human is a bad thing," I mumbled, too low for anyone to hear. Then, out of the house, came a middle aged woman. She had a smooth face and extensive ebony hair with short bangs. She wore a crimson long sleeve shirt and jeans with a long cobalt necklace.

"You must be Natalie," she said, walking down the stairs. That's when I noticed her: the whole right side of her face was covered in scars. I was taken back; I had never seen this big of a scar in my life. But I took a breath and regained by senses before she could notice my obvious revelation.

"Yeah, that's me," I said, while she went up and gave me a tight hug, making Emmett's hand drop from my waist and to my hand when she finished.

"I'm Emily Uley, Sam's wife," she introduced. I smiled at her and Emmett squeezed my hand a little, giving me a _I'll explain her scar later_ assurance. I squeezed it back and smiled at Emily.

"The boys got me to make them some chicken wings, but they didn't finish it-"

"Who said we were done?" Embry yelled with a smirk.

Emily just rolled her eyes at the werewolf who interrupted her. "You're welcome to have some if you're hungry," she said.

My eyes glowed. I hadn't eaten anything since the sandwich I ate last night with Emmett. "Yes, please!" I said. Emily chuckled and led me inside, Emmett, Embry, Quil and Seth following. When we got inside, everyone got their seats at a small table and ate (Well, except for Emmett, naturally).

"So how long have you and Sam been married?" I asked Emily.

Emily smiled and fidgeted with the diamond ring on her finger. "Three great months," she said. I smiled, as she looked very content and ignorant of her scar.

Various small talk and chicken wings later, I was helping Emily do the dishes (much to her protest) and Emmett, Quil, Embry, and Seth went outside to, probably, fight.

"I'm sorry my husband just left after you got here. He's got a lot on his mind lately," she said.

I cocked my head at her as I dried the last dish. "How so?" I asked.

Emily smiled and sat down at the chair formally occupied by Quil. "Well, my cousin, Leah, recently came back from a community college," she said. I moved in the chair across from her, happy that I was being let into the tribe's news. "She was at whereabouts unknown, so I couldn't invite her to my wedding. And when she came back…she didn't take the news well," Emily said. She looked down and fidgeted with her wedding band as she said the last part.

"But…she's your cousin. Shouldn't she be happy?" I wondered.

Emily smiled a half-smile. "Have you ever heard of a thing called 'imprinting' Natalie?" she asked me. I shook my head no. "It's a wolf thing…I wouldn't expect you to know. It's kinda of a process of finding their soul-mates, their other half. When Sam and Leah were in high school together, they were the perfect couple and in complete love. Then, I came down here for a visit and Sam imprinted on me. It crushed Leah…she-"

Unexpectedly, the door to Emily's house opened. There stood another Native American girl with short black hair and lengthy eyelashes. She wore a sleeveless shirt and jeans and, on her right arm, was the same tattoo I saw on the wolves, showing me that she was too a wolf.

Emily stood up. "Ah, Leah. I'm glad you're here. This is Natalie, she is Emmett's girlfriend," she introduced. Leah squeezed her eyes and looked down on my. My shoulders dropped as she gave me a glare that made me feel as an underling.

"I thought I could smell a human," she muttered, annoyed. _What_ is so wrong with being human? But anyway, she turned to Emily. "Your beloved Sam said that something came up and he has to do something with the pack tonight, so don't wait for him," she growled.

Emily advanced toward her cousin. "Leah, please-"

"Save it," Leah growled, then walked out the door with a slam.

"She seems…" I stumbled for the right words, "interesting."

Emily sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Yes. As I said, she never really liked the fact that Sam and I were married. I wish I could talk to her, but she won't listen to me," she said.

I stood up. "Well, I can go talk to her if you want," I offered. The woman gave me a skeptical look. "I talk to my friends and give them advice all the time. Please let me try," I asked.

Emily shrugged. "If you think it'll help, I'm all for it," she agreed. I smiled and left the house. Down the road, I saw Leah stomping off from the house of her enemy.

"Hey Leah!" I yelled, running to her. I ran past Emmett, who was watching Quil, Seth, and Embry fight. He must have known about Leah's temper, for he kept his alert golden eyes on me.

Once I caught up to the girl who was uncaring of my call to her, I smiled. "So, I guess we didn't get off to a good start back there," I ran in front of her, stopping her to a dead halt, "My name is Natalie," I held out my hand.

She studied my foreign advancement. "I expect Emily already told you about me," she growled.

I looked down. "Oh, well, I wanted to get to know you some more. Like, what's it like being a female werewolf?" I asked.

She furrowed her brow and studied me. "You know about that? What else do you know about?" she growled. She seemed to growl at everything I said.

"Well," I debated whether or not I should tell her what I knew but, if I wanted to ever go anywhere with this girl, there would be no secrets, "I kinda know about…you know…you and Sam…," I slowly stuttered.

Bad idea.

Leah's eyes burned with fire as she took a step to me. "How in the heck do you know that?" she growled, er, more like yelled. I took a step back and held my hands up.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized. She just kept advancing forward. Then, in a blur, Emmett was beside me and Quil, Seth, and Embry were holding the female werewolf back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, trying to jerk from their grip.

Emmett picked me up bridal style. "We have to leave, now," he said, then began running as high speeds back to the car. Finally, he set me down and I looked back at the werewolves. The males released of Leah, who glared back at me then turned into a gray wolf and ran off. I jumped in the Jeep and Emmett roared off the reservation.

"I can't believe she did that!" Emmett roared in fury.

"I'm fine, Emmett," I reassured him.

"I knew she had her issues, but I thought she was going to learn to control herself at college! And I never thought she'd go as far as almost transforming in front of you!" he closed his eyes and shook his head at the thought.

"So what? I'm not suppose to see them transforming?" I asked.

Emmett gave a small chuckle then went back to his serious face (which is surprising that he has one, being as funny as he is). "No, it's not that at all. That scar Emily has is from Sam. He lost his temper and transformed a little too close to her and still hasn't forgiven his self. If I hadn't gotten you out of there and the boys held Leah back, she would have transformed and you would be very, very hurt."

"Why is she so sensitive about the subject of Sam? One would think that after so many years, she'd get over it, huh?" I wondered.

"It's kinda harder than that, Nat. It'd be like me…. imprinting on Alex. Sure, she's young, but Renesmee was imprinted by Jacob when she was born. So, imagine the fact that I had to break up with you and have to love Alex, who you see every day. It seems hard, hm?" he asked me.

Firstly, I shuddered at the thought of Emmett and Alex together. Then I let my eyes drift down to my converse. "Yeah, I never thought of it that way," I muttered.

Emmett stopped at a red light and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, I won't be falling for Alex anytime," he assured me, leaning to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled and nodded at him. "Speaking of your sister, it's three o'clock, we should pick her up," he reminded me. I agreed to it and we drove to Forks Elementary School.

Alex was ecstatic when she saw who was picking her up. She had never seen Emmett before except for when we met each other at that red light before we began dating. She began to ask him all these questions like how old he was, what his favorite TV shows were, what type of music he liked, etc. I kinda appreciated her interrogation, for it meant I got to know Emmett a little better.

Finally, we arrived at my house. I got out of car and walked over to the driver side, where Emmett sat with the window down. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Emmett asked.

"Defiantly. If I miss any more days, I'm going to be up to my brains in make-up work," I told him. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Then, bye. Don't run into any wolves while I'm gone," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at him and began to walk inside.

"Bye, Emmett!" Alex called.

"Later, kiddo," Emmett said, giving my young sister a high five (or, a low five, for she could barely reach the drivers window). After he left, Alex came to me, her pink bookbag in tow.

"I approve," she said, breezing past me into the house.

I chuckled at her. "I'm glad about that," I told her. I mean, come on. She was my younger sister, so I had to be nice to her. I was really the only woman in her life, so I would always be there for her.

So I went up to my room so I could relax for boring school tomorrow.

* * *

_R&R Please!_


End file.
